Midnight Summer Ball (Jack Frost x Reader)
by HermioneFrost
Summary: Oneshot! The Guardians are holding their annual Midnight Summer Ball, and a certain winter spirit has one lucky girl in mind for a date. (Originally posted on DeviantART: /art/Midnight-Summer-Ball-Jack-Frost-x-Reader-383494713 )


Jack Frost x Reader (oneshot)

_(Note: In this story, you are 17 years old. Everything else is your choice. (e/c) = eye color, (f/c) = favorite color, (_) = your name, (f/j) = favorite jewel, (h/c) = hair color, (h/l) = hair length, (s/g) = silver or gold)_

_(Another note: This story takes place the year Jack became a Guardian.)_

_June 14th_

Your tired (e/c) eyes menace at the paper resting on your desk as your head slowly falls to the smooth surface. The paper, titled "AP Summer Assignments for Juniors", sits between your (f/c) laptop and a mountain of various textbooks and novels. Outside, the summer sunlight begins to ebb as the time grows older. The sound of the humid wind dancing through the trees makes your eyelids' heaviness build until you surrender to the calm darkness and doze off.

"(_)!" someone shouts. You suddenly awake to find a tall boy with ruffled white hair and a frozen staff standing impatiently by your open window.

"Jack Frost, you almost gave me a heart attack!" you reprimand.

"Sorry. But I wasn't the one sleeping on the job," he smirks.

You glare at him as you rise from your desk to give him a hug. You've believed in Jack since you were six years old, and since then, you have become best friends. Once you release the embrace, you ask him why he is here. He normally doesn't visit you that late at night.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something."

"And that is...?"

Jack shifts his weight and ruffles his hair even more. "So, uh... the Guardians... every year they have this ball..."

"Yeah...?"

His electric blue eyes examine everything in your room except for your eager (e/c) eyes. "It's on the Summer Solstice... and, um... I've never gone in the past. I'm not one for anything formal. But this year, I kind of have to go, since I'm an official Guardian and whatnot... and I was sort of wondering if, uh... if... um..."

"Jack, spit it out."

He bites his lip. His eyes are on you now. "Would you like to go with me?"

This takes you by surprise. You feel the heat rushing to your cheeks. Did Jack Frost just ask _you _to a _ball?_ No, he couldn't have. You must have heard him wrong. After all, you were just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. True, over the years you have developed a small crush on him. Okay, make that a big crush. But surely he didn't feel the same way. He was the Guardian of snowballs and fun times. You were just... you.

"Uh..., (_)?"

You are brought back to reality and realize that your jaw is slightly dropped. How long have you been standing in thought?_Quick, _you think to yourself, _say something so you don't look like a total idiot._ "Huh?" Nice recovery.

Jack gives you a nervous smile. "I said, 'Would you like to go to the ball with me?'"

You awkwardly rub your arm and turn a deeper shade of red. "Yeah, um, sure. I'd love to."

He grins and lets out a quick sigh of relief. "Great!" Suddenly, he jumps forward and gives you a brisk hug. He releases you swiftly and flies out the window. Within seconds he is back, floating in front of the framework with a childish excitement lighting up his face. "I almost forgot. It's going to be at my pond and it will end at midnight. I'll pick you up around nine. It's also going to be a masquerade theme, so don't forget to wear a mask." And with that, he's gone.

You are left dumbfounded and flattered. _Did that _really_ just happen?!_ Your smile widens until it reaches both ears. _Yes, it did!_

_June 21st_

Finally. The night of the ball. You haven't seen Jack since he asked you to go with him a week ago. Since then, you have contacted Tooth via wind and asked her to help with your outfit. Now, she flutters about your room with a small entourage of fairies, stating her thoughts as fast as her wandering mind can process them._  
_

"Oh, (_), isn't it just so _exciting?!_" she squeals. She's hovering around you as she adjusts your makeup. The fairies, who each don a tiny plum mini-dress and an identical mask, got her together before she came to you. Tooth is flaunting a violet gown with an elaborate feather train and a collar to match. The sleeves have a similar design, giving the illusion of an extra pair of wings. You notice her mask. Its majestic array of purple and fuchsia plumage makes it look like a crown. _How fitting, _you think.

"Just a little more, and... done!" Tooth and the fairies escort you from your off-white vanity to a vertical mirror hanging a few inches above your height on the opposite wall. "Well, what do you think?"

You stand there in disbelief. Your mouth is moving, but you can't seem to get any words out. A (f/c) silk, strapless gown tenderly squeezes your figure until about the mid-thigh region. From there, it extends to the floor in lovely crystallized ruffles. Dazzling (f/j) curve around the bust in decorative swirls. Your (h/c) flows around your head in delicate, (h/l) waves. Your makeup gently sparkles, highlighting your (e/c) eyes in the process. You look stunning.

"Tooth... it's perfect!"

"Not yet, it's not. Here." She places a dainty (s/g) mask with magnificent floral designs on your face. "There." She hovers backwards and admires your ensemble. "Smile," she demands. You tolerantly do so. "Oh, you look absolutely wonderful! Shall we get going?" She notices your look of confusion and explains that Jack is running late because he has to freeze the pond. You give an understanding nod and, promptly accepting her hand, brace yourself as you fly to Burgess.

The pond looks unreal. It's summer, but it is covered in a thick layer of ice. _Only Jack could do something this magical_, you think as you warily saunter onto the frozen surface. Twinkling lights hang from the branches of surrounding pines. To your left, there is an orchestra composed of dreamsand instruments. To your right, you see a group of yetis with black ties prepared to serve refreshments. You and Tooth seem to be the last ones to arrive. Twenty-some guests are already mingling on the frosty floor. The Guardians are the only ones you know. You are able to recognize some of the others, all being immortal. You are the only human at the ball. In fact, you are the only human that was _ever_ allowed at the ball. Jack persuaded the Guardians to let you come. You were, in truth, one of the very few teenagers that still had a strong belief in them. They owed you, as Jack put it.

You urge Tooth to join the others while you look for your preoccupied date. As you make your way through the cluster of guests, your feet begin to ache. _It's these stupid shoes_, you think. You yank the sinful (s/g) heels off and discretely stash them behind a rock.

"I saw that," someone scolds mockingly.

You instantly turn around. Jack. Not only does he take you by surprise, but so does his attire. He isn't sporting his usual blue hoodie and colonial trousers. Instead, he has a dashing lapis-shaded tuxedo and a silver tie. Erratic strands of frost linger at the ends of his suit. A snowflake-shaped mask outlines his wintry eyes. His chaotic silvery hair shifts to the side as he readjusts his staff so that it doesn't crush his feet, which don't have any shoes on either. "I was wondering when you were going to show up," he teases.

"Me? What about you, Mr. 'I'll pick you up at nine'?" He gives you an apologetic look. "I'm kidding," you jest. "So, do you want to-"

"(_)!" North shouts. He parades over and slams his firm hand on your shoulder. "How you enjoying ball?"

"Very much, North," you reply, staring at his large, fuzzy mask while gingerly massaging your inflamed shoulder.

"Splendid! You like dancing?"

"Well I-"

"Come! We dance!" You don't have any time to protest as you are abruptly pulled away from the snickering winter spirit. For the next few minutes, you dance with North. The red-and-fur-suited man joyously engages you in an energetic swing filled with many spins and kicks. When the music stops, you are breathless. You thank North between gasps and begin searching for Jack. Just when you think you see him, Sandy approaches you with an image of a dancing couple and a question mark above his head. You sigh, and, not wanting to disappoint the little gold-masked dreamer, agree to dance with him. Dreamsand hoists him up to your height and you begin to move to the sound of the orchestra.

Immediately after the tune ends, you thank Sandy and run off, not waiting for any kind of silent response. _Where is Jack? _you think as you venture into the crowd and survey the area. You are so lost in thought that you bump into a yeti. "Oof!" You look up. "Oh, hey Phil. Have you seen Jack?" He shakes his head. You frown and begin your search again. A large flock of tooth fairies whiz by, momentarily suspending your pursuit. Suddenly, someone taps on your bruised shoulder. You wince and rotate to face the guilty party. It's Bunny.

"Hey there, Sheila. Care to dance?"

"Why not?" you utter. "I've already danced with everyone else." You take his paws and the two of you start to twirl.

"Why the glum face, (_)?" he asks.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," you try to reassure him. When he gives you a doubtful expression, you change the subject to avoid your own hysterical ranting. "How's that snazzy green vest treating you?"

He readjusts the vivid garment. "Terribly," he complains. "I shouldn't be whining, though. We had to force Jack into his suit."

"Really?" You laugh as you picture the struggle in your head.

"Yeah. You know, he was real excited when you said you'd go with him." A mischievous gleam emanates under his rabbit-shaped mask.

You smile. "Oh, yeah?"

Bunny chuckles. "You bet! Why, right after you said yes he rushed back to the Pole to tell North. I'll tell you, he's got a real thing for-"

"Woah!" you scream. Out of nowhere, Jack's wooden staff is clutched around your waist and pulling you away from the Pooka and towards the troublemaker.

"Hello," he smirks.

"What was that about?"

"I had to save you from the Kangaroo." Jack lowers his staff and surrenders it to a nearby yeti.

You roll your eyes. "You know, he was telling me some pretty interesting stuff."

"Like what?"

"Oh, just about how you rushed to tell North how excited you were that I agreed to go with you and-"

"Hey, the music's starting!" he states hastily as he blushes. He pulls you to the center of the pond and bows moderately. "Shall we dance, my lady?"

You take a step back. "Oh, Jack, this is a slow song."

"So?"

"I don't know how to slow dance."

"Me neither. We can learn together." He extends his left hand. You pause for a second and take it carefully. You put your free hand on his shoulder while his rests at your hip cautiously. Together, you take the first step.

The symphony fills your ears as the two of you glide in a small, icy square. Your bare feet clumsily tramp on his and he excuses them immediately. After a few more stumbles from the both of you, your comfort grows and you start to take in the scene. You lose yourself in the twinkling lights and the crowd of slow-motion immortals. Your eyes venture to the night sky. The moon looks as if it's grinning. Its beaming light glimmers on the frozen pond. You look ahead and see that Jack is staring at you through the crystal snowflake covering his face.

"What?" you ask with a giggle, still striding in time with the tune.

Jack realizes that he had been staring and his pale face reddens. "Oh, um... I was just, uh..." He shrugs and exhales heavily. "You know, you really look beautiful, (_)."

Now you're red. "Oh, thanks. You look pretty good yourself."

"Thank you." You continue to sway to the rhythm of the orchestra. Hesitantly, Jack repositions his hand so your fingers are interlocked with his. His steps advance closer with every melodious note. "Hey, uh, I've been meaning to tell you something." You gently nod and await his next sentence. "I can't remember exactly when I realized it, but since then, I can't stop thinking about it." His hand is on the small of your back now, and your chest is almost touching his. His thumb tenderly caresses your silky (f/c) dress. "We've been friends for a long time, and I don't want that to ever go away. But that doesn't mean it can't be something more." He backs up and broadens the distance between the two of you, removing his hand from your back. He elevates his left hand and twirls you around. Dizziness from the spin sets in as you fall backwards, but he catches you steadily.

Your glossy (e/c) eyes roll at his affectionate blue ones. "Jack, you always stall when you want to say something," you impatiently remark. "Just say it already."

Jack gazes at you for a moment and, all of the sudden, his mouth collides with yours. Your eyes widen with shock as he presses his lips to yours. You surrender to the kiss and your vision is shadowed by your fluttering eyelids. His frosty lips synchronize with your numb ones lustfully. One of his hands clutches your back while the other strokes your cheek. You wrap your arms around his soft neck as the kiss intensifies. Your heart vigorously stammers against your chest. Chills roam down your spine and butterflies whirl around in your stomach. After what seems like forever, you unwillingly break away for air.

Jack looks down at you lovingly. "I love you, (_)," he pants.

Your heart wants to burst with joy. _Jack loves me!_ Giving him a cute smile, you focus on his dreamy, snowy eyes. "I love you, too, Jack."

For the rest of the evening, the two of you share a few more dances, laughs, and kisses. When midnight approaches, Jack flies you home and daintily kisses you goodnight. You are left alone in your room. You plop onto your bed and sigh as you hug yourself lightly. _What a night_, you beam.


End file.
